geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
Hipster Date Night
chapter 1 getting ready 'AAAAAHHHH!!'i screamed,tonights my(erica montgomery) big date with Cory thomson the most cutest boy in school,and i have absolutly NOTHING to wear!! i tried all tipes of different outfits sporty,casual,girly,dressy,proffessinal and ive got nothing!!so i contacted my BFF maria Dilerentis (she's an exchange student from mexico)and put her on video chat.hey maria''i said '''hey'? you have a date with the most cutest boy in school and all you can say is 'hey'?''she said ''don't remind me i sat on my bed what is wrong? she asked my date is tonight and have nothing to wear,what do wear for a guy who's totally hot and is in a band?''i said ''hhhhmm,oh! ive got it! maria said what?''i asked ''he's cute and in a band soo all you to do is find an outfit inspired by what he likes''she said ''OMG,thats a great idea! why didn't i think of that?!''i exclaimed i stood up and grabed the first top and bottoms that i saw and as for the shoes well thats gonna be a challange... chapter 2 ''date night My older sister terry drove me to pizzia hut to meet cory for our big date but i wouldn't call it 'big' date but it's not a small date eather it's not big or small it's nuetural i think.and remember to be home by 11:00''terry said ''uugh your starting to sound like mom i said i know 5 minuets later we arrived at pizza hut i was a little nervous about my fashion choice but then i thought this is my night not my outfits night so i waved bye to terry as she drove off and i walk into pizzia hut with my head held high.wow cory said the 'wow' he was reffering to was (of course) my outfit wich consist of a swamp green T-shirt with a lether jacket and my best pair of jeans and as for my shoes i have black and white studded weged sneakers,and my accecories also consist of a fingerless glove 2 black rings and silver earings.you look amazing''he said ''you look pretty good yourself''i said i decited to use the sassy aprouch,but on the inside i was a nerveous wreck.We sat down in a booth near the bathroom so it wouldn't be long walk the waiter walk up and asked us wht will be ordering ''soooo''cory said as he look at the menu ''witch pizza do you want to split,the one with pepperoni or no pepperoni?''he asked i was a vegitarian and so was my whole family but tonight i wanted to be rebelous so ''the one with pepperoni''i said when the waiter left,me and cory started talking about his band.''i hope you don't mind but booked the vipers on the same night of our date''he said mind? of course i mind!! this was sappoused to be our night!!! my mind said,but in real life i said ''mind? of course not!'it was a little awkward for about 2 seconds,and then sleighter (the base gaturist in the vippers) walk over to me and cory's booth ''''aw dude i got some bad news ryan can't make it he's at home with the chicken pox'sleighter said 'aw man!,now who's sappoused to sing lead?'cory said'i will'i said WHY DID I SAY THAT?!! 'you can sing?' cory asked 'uuhh,yeah i think...'i said next think i knew cory grabbed my hand and ran to the stage i whissperd the song i wanted sing into his ear and then they started playing.-- F''riday night and were just talking stars are crashin' in the sky burnin' just for you and i we don't need to overthink this nothings gonna bring us down show em' what were all about all the way 101% touchdown we gonna kill it,leave the pack on take this town---lets go whatcha wanna wait for?let's take everything we ask for,come on and turn it up let's tell the world we want more,more,more,lets go take over the dancefloor you'd be mine and i will be yours,come on and let it play,let me hear you say more,more,more----take my hand and pull me closer whisper nothings in my ear,untill the walls just disapear,feel the music take you higher feel my beat like a drum baby your the only one all the way 101% touchdown,we gonna kill it,leave the pack on,take this town----let's go watcha wanna wait for?let's take everything we asked for come on and turn it up let's tell the world we want more,more,more.lets go take over the dance floor you'd be mine and i will be yours come on and let it play,let me hear you say more,more,more---come on everybody,let's go party till' they kick us now,i don't care,once we get it started we won't quit until we get it all out,take me there take me there,more more (i want more)---let's go watcha wanna wait for?let's take everything we ask for come on and turn it up let's tell the world we want more,more,more(i want more)let's go take over the dancefloor you'd be mine and i will be yours come on and let it play let me hear you say more,more,more(i want more). after i was done singing all i could hear was clapping,whistleing,and cheering.OMG,i did it,i actually sang in front of an audience!!i feel great!.after me and cory walk off the stage we ate the rest of our pizzia and he offerd to pay! such a gentlemen!while we were walking to his car i told him be home by 11:00 but it was only 9:24.''hey,how about we go to a party tonight my buddy jason's having one at club nabi''cory said ''a party? uhh...sure why not?''i said.after that we hopped into his car and 10 minuets later we arrived at club nabi.when we went in all i saw was blinking lights,a bunch of people,and a HUGE birthday cake.the club was playing ''neon lights you wanna dance?''cory asked ''sure! i said. chapter 3 club nabi Me and cory danced at club nabi from 9:37 till' 10:57 and in between those minuets it was the funest night of my life there was dancing there was drinking(soda!)and all through out the night cory's 'buddy' jason kept looking at me like i was some kind of monster whats that all about? i asked oh! uhh... thats my buddy jason he always checks out the girl i go out with'' cory answerd 'oh...so you've been out with other g-' before i could finish i felt this warm and soft feeling on my lips and didn't know what was happening until his face backed away from my head 'uh di- did y- uuhh i gotta go powder my nose' i said whie i was sprinting to the ladies room. i ran into the first stall i saw i locked the door.OM double G he kissed me.He kissed me! OMG HE KISSED ME!!!!! AAAAAHHH!!!! THAT WAS LIKE MY FIRST KISS EVER!! Me a 15 year old sophmore lip locking with a 17 year old juinor (he got held back)i'm still in shock! i just feel so ALIVE!!! i fell like i can do anything!! i unlocked the stall door and then closed it when i reached the bathroom door handle i heard 2 voices 'dude,whats the big deal?' one voice said '''whats the big deal'? ''dude your the coolest guy in school you can't be seen kissing a sophmore another voice said i bursted out of the bathroom door,grabbed corys wrist,pinned him against the wall,and and kissed him for 10 seconds.wow uh...''cory said ''i'm ready to get out of here i said i walk to the car and much to my suprise he acually followd behind,and now i know that out of everything this has to be the best night EVER. chapter 4 'are we an item?' 'T'he week after me and cory's big date was on a saturday and cory asked me if i wanted to go on a picnic with him today,and OF COURSE i said yes! we walk over to the park closes to my house i laid out the blanket and we both sat down he got out the picnic basket and pulled out a bunch of red grapes.we also played a little game were one person had to toss a grape in the air and the other person had to catch the grape in there mouth.and of course i won! and for my prize cory had to kiss me.'ya know you have to be the most interesting grilfriend ever' cory said 'oohh so now i'm your girlfriend...'i said 'well yeah, i mean we've been going out every day this week soo...' he said i felt so stupid...